


All My Life

by live_laugh_murder



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_murder/pseuds/live_laugh_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke are in love, and Luke finally pops the question. Based on the muke proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Life

The Sounds Live Feels Live tour has been one of the best experience of Michael's life. His whole life is amazing, actually. He gets to travel around the world with his best friends and do what he loves. Not to mention Luke, his boyfriend of five years.

 

He always finds it crazy how they went from wanting each other dead to being hopelessly in love. They got together shortly after the band was formed, and have been stuck together since then.

 

They've been through it all. To getting discovered to getting signed to going on tour. Sure, there have been fights here and there, but they always work it out.

 

At every stop during the tour, Luke has taken Michael out to do something special. It never matters how busy their schedule it. With Luke, Michael always comes first. They've gone to a beach in the middle of the night, spent a day at Coney Island, went to the top of the Shanghai Tower, and so much more all over the world. And it means the world to Michael that Luke gives up all his free time to set up special dates for him.

 

Every single city they stopped in. But on the last stop of the tour, he doesn't wake Michael up in the morning with sweet kisses and breakfast and coffee like he usually does. Instead the older boy finds him in Ashton and Calum's room with his guitar, grinning and laughing as he plays.

 

"Morning," Michael groans tiredly, sitting next to his boyfriend and letting him kiss his forehead. "Aren't we going out today?"

 

Luke shakes his head, sighing. "Sorry. There's no time. We have to leave for an interview in a little bit then meet and greets and sound check."

 

"Oh. Okay." He really shouldn't be upset, because they've gone out every other day. It never mattered if there was time or not. But he knows he's just being selfish, so he kisses Luke back quickly and leaves to take a shower.

 

The day is nothing special. Just the usual. Of course it's so fun to meet their fans and get gifts. That's his favorite part of his job, aside from performing.

 

The show is great, too. Since it's the last show of the tour, they all wanted to make it perfect and leave an impression. So they all play their best and have a fun time.

 

Luke seems the most pumped after they leave the stage and get ready for the encore. He's jumping up and down, shaking out his hands and yelling.

 

"Calm the fuck down," Michael says, grinning as they head back towards the stage.

 

Luke begins running around, beating on the walls. "Calm the fuck up!" he yells back, making the other boys laugh.

 

It's completely dark on stage, but when they begin playing the riff to She's Kinda Hot, the lights come on, and everyone is screaming. Then halfway through, he starts hearing a voice talking. His voice, specifically.

 

Turning around, he sees a video playing on the screen behind him. "Shut up, Luke" a sixteen year old Michael says. Then another clip of him, just a little older, saying the same thing, then again, a few years later.

 

The video isn't so loud that they can't keep playing, so he continues playing his guitar and singing the chorus while focusing on the video and laughing.

 

It's one of the cutest things he's ever seen, and he doesn't call himself cute. There are clips of them holding hands and walking down a beach, giving each other quick pecks on a tall building, playing games and going on rides at Coney Island. It only takes a moment to figure out they're all from every day of the tour, when Luke took him out on romantic dates.

 

It takes a while to get through all of the dates, but it keeps going after that, showing clips of them on stage, smiling all lovey-dovey at each other... They're halfway through She Looks So Perfect by the time it's over, then the screen just shows Michael on the stage playing, grinning widely.

 

"Let's get out, let's get out," Calum is singing, while Michael just laughs to himself about how sweet that video was, about how he wants to watch it over and over again. He's obliviously enjoying that cute gift from his boyfriend while Luke gets on his knees, still playing.

 

"While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking if I showed up with a plane ticket, and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna run away too? Cause all I really want is you."

 

When Michael actually notices that Luke has stopped playing his guitar and he's right in front of him, on one knee, his smile and stomach drops to the floor. The blonde has, sure enough, a diamond ring in his hand, looking up at him.

 

"No. Oh, my God..." Michael lets go of his guitar and takes a few steps back, his face in his hands.

 

Picking up the mic on the floor next to him, Luke says, "I know we used to hate each other and everything, but I can't imagine my life without you. I fucking love you. Will you marry me?"

 

Michael takes his microphone off the stand, smiling in disbelief. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

 

The audience laughs, screams mixed in there as well, and Michael jumps, because he honestly forgot about them for a second. Luke takes a nervous breath, biting his lip. "We already spend all of our time together, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And - "

 

"Shut up, Luke," Michael says, a huge smile plastered on his face.

 

"Answer the damn question, Michael, he's been talking about this for ages," Ashton says.

 

Michael nods quickly, grinning wider. "Of course, dumbass." 

 

He holds out his left hand and Luke puts the ring on him before standing up and kissing his fiance lovingly. He holds him closer and tighter than ever, laughing out of joy. "I love you so much. I love you so much, Michael."

 

Michael lets out a happy sob, nodding in agreement. "I love you more."

 

When they pull away, they look out at the cheering crowd, and Michael puts his hand up, showing off the ring, which is being shown on the screen behind him. Luke has his hands around his waist, smiling proudly.

 

Then he holds the microphone to his mouth, letting out a long sigh. "We made it, guys," he says. "All of us."


End file.
